Enhancements in preparation methods for olefin polymerization catalysts can reduce the costs associated with catalyst production and improve process economics. For example, during catalyst production, materials such as highly reactive volatile organic compounds (HRVOC) may be emitted. HRVOCs play a role in the formation of ozone in ozone nonattainment areas, i.e., areas that do not meet the Environmental Protection Agency's air quality standards for ground-level ozone. Consequently, processes that result in the production of HRVOCs may be subject to compliance with various state and federal regulations regarding HRVOC emission, such as the HRVOC emissions cap and trade program (HECT). Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop improved processes for the production of catalysts that result in decreased HRVOC emissions.